


Eveillé

by liquidN



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/liquidN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aimer quelqu'un est un bonheur et une faiblesse, Erik. Tu ne peux pas avoir l'un sans l'autre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eveillé

Il était minuit passé et même un dernier jogging et une tisane n'avaient pas réussi à le relaxer assez pour l'endormir. Erik était épuisé, physiquement et mentalement, mais le sommeil ne venait pas.  
Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant, ou plutôt quelques nuits, qu'il restait éveillé bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil, et très clairement, il avait vécu pire que ces quelques nuits raccourcies, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le sommeil ne lui venait plus.  
Ici, chez Charles, il n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'attendre un événement imprévu. D'ailleurs, les premières nuits au manoir s'étaient déroulées sans encombre. Il avait sécurisé la chambre qu'il s'était choisi, et commençait presque à s'habituer à dormir dans un lit. En y pensant, cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas passé autant de nuits d'affilée dans le même lit.  
Et puis d'un jour à l'autre, le sommeil avait arrêté de venir quand il en avait besoin. Le soir, après ce qui était devenu la partie d'échecs traditionnelle qui l'opposait à Charles, son cerveau tournait encore trop vite pour lui permettre de s'endormir.  
Il rejouait la partie, reprenait la discussion, trouvait de meilleures tactiques, de nouveaux arguments et pensait bien trop pour réussir à se relaxer.  
Ce soir aussi, il avait commencé à se poser des questions en quittant la compagnie de Charles, quelques heures plus tôt, et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Erik se retourna dans son lit.  
Il n'avait eu absolument aucun mal à se sentir à l'aise à Westchester, en compagnie des autres mutants. Il dormait bien plus profondément que ces dernières années, il voyait ses pouvoirs s'améliorer de jour en jour, et aujourd'hui il se disait que c'était peut-être ce trop plein de... bien-être qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Et Charles.

Bien sûr, Charles, encore et toujours Charles.  
Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Erik n'avait toujours pas décidé que penser du télépathe. Il avait encore du mal à associer Charles à son pouvoir. Car la télépathie était juste un concept fou (bien plus fou à ses yeux que de manipuler le métal). Un concept effrayant. Charles devait donc être effrayant.  
Mais était tout sauf effrayant.  
Erik pouvait passer une journée entière sans se soucier du danger que représentait Charles et se rendre compte tout à coup de la portée de son pouvoir. Dans ces moments, Erik ne savait plus comment réagir.  
Au plus profond de son être, il voulait croire que le naturel bienveillant et optimiste de Charles était naturel. Qu'au fond, si une personne qui pouvait voir dans le cœur des gens avait foi en l'humanité, c'est que le cœur des gens n'était pas si noir que ça.  
Mais Erik ne pouvait pas l'admettre. L'humain était faible, voire vil, et si peu souvent solidaire.  
Alors croire en Charles était difficile.

Pourtant, Charles était capable de tout. Il pouvait commettre n'importe quelle atrocité, obtenir tout ce qu'il aurait pu souhaiter, sans que personne ne s'en rende jamais compte. Erik était-il déjà dans ce monde-là, sous l'influence du pouvoir de son ami ? Est-ce que sans le savoir, il était à Westchester parce que Charles en avait décidé ainsi ? Est-ce que chaque action qu'il faisait était d'ores-et-déjà déterminée par Charles ? Mais si Charles le contrôlait, pourquoi lui laisserait-il la possibilité de se poser la question ?

Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de réflexions qu'Erik allait réussir à trouver le sommeil.  
Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir peur. Pourtant c'était bien la peur qui le maintenait éveillé. Effrayé des pouvoirs de Charles, et tout autant effrayé à l'idée de ne plus être à ses côtés.  
Et il se rendait bien compte aujourd'hui que Charles n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour l'empêcher de partir. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin, en fait. Charles faisait rester les gens en leur disant qu'il avait besoin d'eux, qu'il voulait d'eux.  
En leur disant qu'il les aimait.  
Et de manière évidente, Charles aimait les gens. Il aimait sa sœur, il aimait Moira, Alex, Hank, Darwin, Sean, et il l'aimait lui, Erik.  
Et ça, Erik avait aussi un peu de mal à le comprendre.

Se relevant de son lit pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, Erik partit en quête de distraction. N'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait arrêter de penser.  
S'imaginant déjà s'endormir sur un livre, Erik prit la direction de la bibliothèque, le parquet grinçant à l'un ou l'autre endroit sous ces pas. La bibliothèque était impressionnante, la nuit. Le clair de lune illuminait les reliures et Erik se sentit triste d'avoir à allumer une lumière artificielle (jaune, forte, agressive) plutôt que de rester dans cet environnement (blanc, calme, serein). Mais la lumière naturelle de cette nuit d'été n'était pas assez puissante pour lui permettre de lire, et s'il ne se choisissait pas un livre, il savait qu'il allait se remettre à ruminer sans fin.  
Il attrapa un livre dont il reconnaissait vaguement le titre et s'assit dans un canapé. La couverture du livre craqua à son ouverture et Erik prit la décision de ne plus penser à ce qu'il faisait ici, et de ne plus penser à Charles.

Erik lut la préface en diagonale, puis réussit à se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait. Mais après seulement quelques minutes de lecture, Erik entendit le parquet grincer sur le même chemin qu'il avait suivi et la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit.

"Bonsoir, Erik."  
Charles, en robe de chambre, l'air plus endormi que réveillé, avait apparemment décidé que non, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour arrêter de penser à lui.  
"Charles."

Un court silence s'installa. Erik préférant ne rien ajouter et attendre que Charles explique ce qu'il venait faire ici à la nuit tombée.

"Pardon, j'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu m'avais appelé.", reprit Charles. "J'étais peut-être déjà en train de rêver, excuse-moi.  
\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.", répondit Erik sur un ton neutre.  
Charles esquissa un sourire.  
"Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais persuadé que... enfin, que tu m'appelais au travers de ma télépathie.", expliqua Charles en pointant sa tempe, un peu confus.  
"Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de te faire sortir de ton lit, Charles.", dit Erik, "Mais j'ai pensé à toi à un moment ou à un autre," (ou sans interruption durant ces deux dernières heures, pensa Erik), "est-il possible que ce soit dû à ça ?"  
Charles sembla réfléchir à la possibilité, puis opina doucement.  
"Ca doit être ça...", commença-t-il en s'approchant d'Erik avant de s'installer dans un des luxueux fauteuils de la bibliothèque lui faisant face. "Je devais être dans une phase de sommeil propice au fait que de simples pensées me semblent plus... marquées."  
Charles passa une main dans ses cheveux et ses yeux prirent une lueur différente. Il semblait désormais réellement éveillé et bizarrement... heureux.  
"Je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi.", reprit-il. "C'était en bien, j'espère."  
Erik referma son livre et le posa à côté de lui avant de répondre.  
"En beaucoup de choses, en fait.  
\- Ce n'est pas très flatteur, comme réponse.  
\- Charles, tu peux savoir comme tu veux ce que je pense de toi. Tu peux même faire en sorte que je pense ce que tu veux de toi, alors, quelle importance ?", fit Erik, regrettant ses paroles aussitôt. Il ne serait pas allé aussi loin normalement. Mais les réflexions qu'il avait eues plus tôt ressortaient sans qu’il ne les contrôle. La fatigue devait jouer.  
Charles sembla meurtri et prit quelques instants avant de répondre.  
"Vois-tu, Erik, il y a peut-être deux mois de cela, Raven m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas d'ami, à part elle. Et c'était vrai, vois-tu. Mon pouvoir est trop effrayant pour que qui que ce soit me fasse confiance. D'ailleurs même Raven ne m'aime que sans ma télépathie.", dit Charles sur un ton blasé. "Je pensais... je pensais que tu n'avais pas peur de moi." Charles fit une petite pause. "C'était bête, forcément. Les personnes ayant connaissances de mon pouvoir ne peuvent être réellement à l'aise avec moi, mais..."  
Charles s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il avait arrêté de regarder Erik depuis bien longtemps et son regard se perdait sur la clairière visible depuis la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

La lumière émise par le plafonnier avait semblé hideuse à Erik quand il l'avait allumée. C'était pire maintenant. Le regard triste de Charles vers l'extérieur aurait été parfait dans la lumière blafarde de la lune qui éclairait la pièce au moment où il y était entré.  
"Bien sûr que j'ai peur de ta télépathie.", reprit Erik. "C'est indubitablement un pouvoir terrifiant. Et fascinant. Mais, Charles, ce qui me fait le plus peur... c'est que j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai beau me dire que n'importe qui avec ce pouvoir ferait les pires des choses et serait forcément un égoïste sans cœur, j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toutes tes opinions, ni avec tes façons de faire. Mais tu es un homme foncièrement bon avec le pouvoir le plus corrupteur que je puisse imaginer. Et je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée."  
Charles prit une courte inspiration et son sourire revint.  
"Ton opinion compte beaucoup à mes yeux, Erik. Merci d'avoir osé me dire ça.  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi, Charles.", reprit Erik, décidé de sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur une bonne fois pour toutes. "Accepter que tu sois à la fois quasi-omniscient et bon est déjà difficile. Si je décrète que tu es bon... et que tu as vu en moi et décidé que je valais la peine d'être sauvé, c'est... c'est un sentiment étrange.", finit Erik, embarrassé.  
Charles émit un léger rire.  
"J'ai peut-être un bon fond, mais je suis humain, Erik. J'aime différentes personnes pour différentes raisons, qui sont aussi subjectives que pour toutes les autres personnes sur Terre. Oui, Erik, j'ai pu voir par mon pouvoir que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Mais... j'ai surtout vu que tu étais quelqu'un qui me plaisait pour ce qu'il était." Charles fit une petite moue. "Je suis toujours clair ?  
\- Je crois, oui. J'ai bien vu que quand je dis que quand tu es omniscient et bon et moi juste correct, tu remets en question seulement la dernière partie."  
Charles se mit à rire et Erik reprit la parole.  
"Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons subjectives tu as décidé de venir à moi... mais je t'en suis reconnaissant, Charles. Je n'ai pas encore pris la peine de te le dire, mais, merci.  
\- Oh, mon ami, pas de ça." Charles attrapa la main d'Erik dans la sienne. "Ne comparons pas ce que nous pouvons nous apporter à l'un et à l'autre, deux amis ne font pas ça."  
Erik répondit par un léger sourire et Charles se radossa dans le fond de son fauteuil. Il se frotta les yeux de la main droite avant que son regard ne se pose sur le livre qu'Erik avait laissé de côté à son intrusion.

"Tu te couches toujours aussi tard ?  
\- Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.  
\- ... Tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil et tu pensais à moi ?", Charles sourit. "Si ça peut t'aider, je peux t'endormir d'un coup. Je suis le somnifère le plus efficace qui existe.  
\- Oui, Raven m'a dit que la lecture de ta thèse avait une qualité soporifique toute particulière."  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.  
"Je parlais de télépathie. Si tu ne parviens pas à t'endormir parce que tu penses trop, je peux t'éviter ça facilement."  
Erik se contenta d'un sourire.  
"Ce n'est pas une offre à la légère, tu sais, je suis sérieux. Si je peux t'aider je veux le faire."

Erik ferma les yeux un instant. Charles se rendait-il compte à quel point son offre était ridicule ? Erik ne pouvait pas dormir car il avait peur de sa télépathie... et qu'offrait-il comme remède ? Sa télépathie.  
Plutôt que de tenir ce discours, Erik partit sur un autre sujet :  
"Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à m'aider, Charles ? Tu me sauves, tu me recueilles, tu m'héberges, tu m'aides à améliorer mes pouvoirs, maintenant tu veux m'aider à dormir... pourquoi tout ça ?  
\- ... tu as déjà assez souffert, mon ami. Ca me fait plaisir de t'offrir ce que je peux t'offrir.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tant de sollicitude.", coupa Erik, dérangé par l'offre de Charles.  
Celui-ci sembla réfléchir un moment.  
"Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Désolé d'être ce genre d'ami qui ne sait pas quand il est... envahissant. Et encore, je ne parle pas de la télépathie.  
\- Je... je ne sais juste pas comment réagir.", dit Erik. "Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avec personne. Si j'ai eu un ami un jour... c'était dans une autre vie."  
Les yeux de Charles le fixèrent intensément.  
Erik ne pensait pas que cette rencontre nocturne allait virer à ce genre de discussion.  
Un genre de discussion qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il ne savait pas gérer.  
"Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé dans ma vie depuis que je t'ai rencontré", reprit Erik. "Et j'en suis heureux. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. D'avoir rencontré d'autres mutants. De ne plus être seul. Ma mission est toujours la même, mais je ne peux plus imaginer continuer sans toi. C'est... c'est sûrement ça qui me fait peur."  
Erik ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de Charles.  
Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de parler de ce genre de choses ? Si difficile de confesser à Charles ce qu'il ressentait envers lui ?  
Charles pouvait savoir tout cela de lui-même. Voilà un avantage que sa télépathie aurait dû avoir : elle aurait pu éviter cette discussion.  
Une discussion bien trop intime à son goût.

Il posa ses yeux sur le livre qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de commencer alors qu'en face de lui Charles bougeait de son fauteuil. Il n'osa pas le regarder, mais l'instant d'après, il sentit la main de Charles sur sa joue, insistant doucement pour qu'il tourne à nouveau la tête vers lui.  
"Erik..." Les yeux de Charles étaient si bleus. Comment pouvait-on avoir les yeux aussi bleus ? "Je ne veux plus jamais te laisser seul."  
Les yeux de Charles se fermèrent et son visage se rapprocha encore. Un de ses genoux était venu s'installer à côté de la cuisse gauche d'Erik et sa main droite, qui était venu au contact de la joue d'Erik un instant auparavant, glissa dans son cou.  
Quand les lèvres de Charles touchèrent les siennes, Erik n'aurait pas pu dire s'il était surpris ou pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de décider car le visage de Charles s'éloignait, ses yeux s'ouvrant à nouveau.

"C'est dans des moments comme ça que je trouve pratique d'être un télépathe...", commença Charles. "... car on sait tout de suite si l'autre est plutôt pour ou radicalement contre... Mais dans ton cas, sans lire en profondeur, je dois dire que je ne sais pas de quel côté tu penches..."  
Erik n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser en phrases intelligibles, à vrai dire. Pas étonnant que Charles ne sache pas ce qu'il ressente si lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Il ferma les yeux un instant, exhala, et chercha à nouveau le regard de Charles.  
"En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser.", finit-il pas répondre.  
Le sourire de Charles à ce moment était légèrement mélancolique. Il se redressa et retourna s'asseoir en face d'Erik, sur le fauteuil qu'il avait choisi à son arrivée.  
Erik savait qu'il se devait d'aller plus loin dans son explication.  
"Avant de te rencontrer, je ne pensais pas pouvoir jamais... aimer quelqu'un. Je ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens pour toi, Charles." Erik inspira brièvement. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne."  
Charles passa une main dans ses cheveux et Erik sentit son pouls accélérer.  
Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre comment, en l'espace de quelques heures, il était passé de la crainte la plus oppressante à... ça.  
Charles lui sourit avant de reprendre la parole :  
"Ca me rassure de ne pas être le seul. Je passe mes soirées à essayer de comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi.  
\- Et tu es arrivé à une conclusion ?", demanda Erik, essayant d'alléger la conversation qui lui semblait de plus en plus oppressante.  
"On peut dire ça, oui. J'ai conclu qu'en t'embrassant j'en saurais plus. Ca n'a pas très bien marché...", fit Charles, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Alors c'est... c'est de l'amour romantique que tu ressens pour moi ?  
\- Je ressens des tas de choses pour toi, Erik. Entre autres, l'envie de te toucher et de t'embrasser, donc oui, je pense qu'on peut catégoriser ça en "amour romantique". Même si au fond de moi, j'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus..."  
Un silence s'installa à nouveau.  
Erik ne savait trop quoi penser. D'un côté il espérait la fin de cette discussion et de l'autre, il haïssait l'idée de voir Charles se lever et s'en aller.  
Charles.  
Toujours Charles.  
Il devait savoir pourquoi Charles occupait tant ses pensées.  
Peu sûr de lui, il finit par demander :  
"Tu m'embrasserais à nouveau, Charles ?"  
Charles se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Erik.  
Après l'avoir de nouveau regardé dans les yeux, il attrapa lentement son visage entre ses mains et dans un sourire, annonça : "Ce serait plus facile si tu fermais les yeux."  
Erik obtempéra, sentant son pouls accélérer.

C'était ridicule.  
Il pouvait tuer quelqu'un en une fraction de seconde sans ressentir quoi que ce soit, et un baiser le mettait dans cet état ?

Les mains de Charles étaient chaudes au contact de ses joues. Quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, Erik était tout aussi confus que la fois précédente, mais, graduellement, son esprit s'apaisa et il se concentra sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
Quasiment immobile, ce baiser était à l'opposé de ce que l'on aurait pu appeler "fougueux". Les lèvres de Charles poussaient légèrement vers les siennes puis se rétractaient, avant d'attaquer sous un angle légèrement différent.  
/Tout va bien ?/, demanda Charles télépathiquement alors que sa bouche attrapait doucement la lèvre inférieure d'Erik.  
Pour toute réponse, Erik posa une main sur la cuisse de Charles, alors que l'autre attrapait son épaule.  
Son corps se tourna plus vers Charles et ses lèvres, quasiment immobiles jusqu'à présent, se mirent à aller à la rencontre de celles de Charles. Il sentit celui-ci sourire sous ses lèvres et décida qu'il avait besoin de plus. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, écartèrent celles de Charles et alors que la main qu'il avait posée sur la cuisse de son ami remontait plus haut, il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et un sentiment de terreur l'envahir.  
Erik s'écarta subitement, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait.  
Charles avait écarté ses mains et le regardait, contrit.

"Je suppose que c'est ta réponse...", dit Charles. "... c'est peut-être mieux. C'était... c'était sûrement une mauvaise idée. Mais je suis content que tu saches ce que je ressens."  
Charles se releva du canapé. Au moment où il allait se mettre en mouvement pour partir de la pièce, Erik attrapa son poignet.  
"Charles, non."  
Erik se leva, faisant face à Charles à nouveau.  
Il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Ils n'avaient rien réglé.  
Charles l'obsèderait toujours autant - voire plus -, après ce baiser sabordé.

"... ce n'était pas un rejet. J'ai été... surpris de ce que je ressentais.", commença Erik. "Crois-tu que j'aurais toujours peur de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces sentiments ne m'apparaissent que comme une faiblesse ?"  
La main d'Erik desserra le poignet de Charles et les doigts de celui-ci cherchèrent ceux d'Erik.  
Erik se laissa faire, content du contact retrouvé.

"Aimer quelqu'un est un bonheur et une faiblesse, Erik. Tu ne peux pas avoir l'un sans l'autre."  
La deuxième main de Charles trouva son visage, caressant sa joue, ses cheveux, sa nuque.  
Ses yeux cherchaient ceux d'Erik et celui-ci se demanda si Charles lisait dans ses pensées à ce moment précis.

"Me permettrais-tu d'être ta faiblesse, Erik ?"


End file.
